


Steady Rollin'

by Corvin



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Fingering, Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is captured and given an offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Rollin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tony, hope you like it guuurl! 
> 
> And as always, thank you Quinn for sorting through my shenanigans.

John knew the exact moment she’d been caught that she had no chance of getting free again.

 

She’d been on her way back to her apartment after finding Lucius Fox’s hiding spot. It had been a heartening discovery to see that he and the others had escaped most of the pandemonium that covered the city when Bane released the inmates of Black Gate. Riots had been breaking out all over Gotham, people were being dragged from their homes and beaten in the streets, shops were being looted, and the nearly crippled police force had been powerless to help.

 

All John could do was try to avoid being caught up in the fray while she worked with Commissioner Gordon on taking Bane down. John had been slinking from shadow to shadow, covered in a long black coat with the hood pulled over her short hair. She’d been making a lot of arrests that year, so plenty people could recognize her. In fact, she’d been sure that it was someone from Black Gate who bashed her in the back of the head, just before she blacked out.

 

 

 -

 

 

When she woke up, she couldn’t tell where she was. It was a ridiculously plush room that looked like it could have been a set in a movie. Dark wood floors, expensive looking fixtures, and out the window she could see what looked like the entire skyline of Gotham. She was lying on a giant bed that would have filled half her bedroom.

 

John sat up and her head swam. She was alone in the room (hotel room, now that she took it all in) and she wasn’t tied up or bound. Everything was quiet except for the noise from the city far below. She wondered if she’d be able to just walk out.

 

She patted down her pockets and found her wallet, badge, and cellphone gone. She hadn’t been stripped, thankfully, but she had been searched. It was fortunate there was no information on her about the movements of Gordon or Fox.

 

She’d just barely gotten to her feet when a voice spoke through the closed door. “Sit down, Miss Blake. I will deal with you shortly.”

 

John did sit. She’d only heard his voice a couple of times through the TV, but she knew that Bane was outside that door. She breathed in and out, slow and as quiet as she could manage. She had to think. The room was clearly high up, so there wasn’t a good chance of climbing down even if she did get the window open.

 

Then again, who was to say she wasn’t being watched without knowing. Fighting past Bane was also out of the question. Even if he was guarding her alone, her only chance would be shooting him. But of course her gun was gone.

 

She had no idea how long she’d been in the hotel room. (Suite? It was probably a suite if Bane was doing something outside the door.) Gordon was probably worried. She glanced briefly at the phone, but the landlines in Gotham had been down for a couple weeks.

 

Only the slight click of the doorknob alerted her to Bane’s entrance. He was completely silent, even as he breathed through his mask. John was under the impression the noise from the mask was involuntary.

 

Bane was a giant up close. The high collar of his jacket made his already massive shoulders take up the room. He stared down at her, hands gripping the collar of his vest. He looked like something of a guerrilla king or a dictator.

 

John had to shake out of the trance that staring at him caused. Bane’s authority was palpable and hypnotic, and it was easy to see how he commanded so many men. But she wasn’t one of them.

 

John stood, only as high as his chin, and bared her teeth. “Why am I here?” She demanded.

 

Bane put his massive hand on her shoulder and squeezed until John flinched back down until she was sitting again. “Your purpose will be made clear soon.” His guttural voice chilled John to the bone, as did the promise in his eyes. He was going to hurt her.

 

John licked her lips. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Not if you refrain from provoking me.”

 

No telling what all provoked him. John chewed her lip, trying to think of what would be useful information. Maybe some good could come of being caught. “Did you kill Batman?”

 

Bane’s eyes wrinkled and he cupped the entire side of John’s head and face. “No,” he said, stroking her pixie cut. “I have plans for him before his death.”

 

He didn’t move his hand away. John stared up at him, her spine slowly stiffening as realization set in. She tried to lean away but Bane squeezed her head and held her in place.

 

“Why am I here?” She repeated, though she dreaded that she already knew the answer.

 

Bane wasn’t going to kill her, but he probably wasn’t going to use her as a hostage either. She was an orphan with no family, she’d only just made detective, she was a nobody. That left another answer. John was used to being looked at as either an androgynous mess, or a piece of meat. But any attention was almost exclusively from sad drunks in the dive bars she and Ross liked to hit after work.

 

Men like Bane were supposed to go after damsels in distress. Well John wasn’t prepared to be cast in that role. She smacked at Bane’s hand and managed to get out of his grip. She made a mad dash for the door, but Bane was faster. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket and threw her back on the bed.

 

“That,” he said calmly, gripping her ankle and dragging back to the edge, “Would count as provocation.”

 

John grabbed at the blankets and the pillows, panic making her hyperventilate. “You can’t do this. You can’t _fucking_ do this!” She thrashed and kicked out at Bane’s stomach.

 

Her jacket and shirt rode up and her belly showed, and just as John started to twist Bane punched her in the gut. She wheezed and he released her. John curled up on her side, coughing and struggling to breathe. She couldn’t believe how much power was in that punch. Bane had clearly been holding back, but she felt as though she was about to vomit.

 

“Calm yourself, Miss Blake.” Bane was petting her head like nothing happened. “What happens here during your stay will be entirely up to you.”

 

Still panting, John glared up at Bane.

 

“Cooperate and in time I will let you back out to die in the streets.” He left her, still curled up and gasping on the bed.

 

John didn’t try to leave after that. She stayed on the bed, staring out the window and trying to think of a plan until she fell asleep.

 

 

 -

 

 

Bane was hovering over her the next time she woke up. John was proud that she didn’t scream. Daylight was coming in through the window behind him, and more noise from the ground was echoing up.

 

John scooted away and leaned up against the headboard. “That’s not creepy enough,” she muttered. “Try rubbing your nipples next time.” She immediately regretted saying anything that mentioned body touching. She still wasn’t completely convinced that he wasn’t…going to try anything.

 

But Bane didn’t respond to that. He only watched her, with a quiet, contemplative air around him. The silence between them began to stretch to this side of awkward.

 

John stared at the mask instead of making eye contact. She couldn’t believe that someone could keep that willingly on their face. The points where it dug into his skin were easily visible, and the muzzle-like grate over his mouth looked like it would be difficult to breathe through. What was it even for? If he was going for an intimidating look he could have picked something a lot easier.

 

Bane reached out, moving slowly as though he didn’t want to spook her. He brushed her short bangs off her forehead. John could only imagine how much her hair must be sticking up. “I have a proposition for you, Robin Blake.”

 

“John,” she corrected automatically.

 

Bane’s brow furrowed.

 

“I go by John,” she explained, looking away from his mask and down at the space between them. “It was my dad’s name.”

 

“I see.” Bane slid his fingers under John’s chin and forced her face back up. “Then, John Robin Blake, I have a proposition for you.”

 

“I gathered that.”

 

Strangely enough he seemed to like her snotty tone. He squeezed her chin and ran his hand down her arm. Alarm bells were blaring in John’s mind and she wanted so badly to move away. But his expression hadn’t changed, and something about that unnerved her more than a blatant look of lust would. John licked her lips, “It’s sexual isn’t it.”

 

“Yes.” Bane squeezed her upper arm. “There are toiletries in the bathroom. Clean yourself and then come out to the sitting room and we will discuss my terms.”

 

John tried unsuccessfully to shrug him off. Sleeping at some point was sort of involuntary, but she definitely didn’t trust him or anyone in this building enough to start taking clothes off. “Do I have a choice?”

 

“Shower.” Bane grunted and shoved her halfway across the bed. “You have ten minutes before I come to fetch you.”

 

He stood up. The bedframe creaked as his weight shifted off it, and John found herself rolling a little more without Bane weighing the mattress down on one side. She went with the momentum and rolled completely onto her feet.

 

“My answer is no.” She protested. “We don’t need to talk about it. I’m not doing anything to help you. I’m not going to willfully sleep with you. I’m not… There just isn’t anything I’m going to agree to.”

 

“Nine minutes and thirty seconds,” Bane replied carelessly as he pulled the door shut behind him.

 

John growled under her breath and went to investigate the bathroom.

 

 

 -

 

 

It was smaller than she expected, considering the size of the room she was in. The toilet was off to the left of the door in its own walled off space away from the sink, and separate tub and shower. John’s gut clenched when she saw that the clear glass around the shower. No curtain meant anyone who walked in would be able to see her.

 

Still, the thought of getting clean was tempting. She’d been on the same water rations as the rest of the above ground police force. They were trying to stay off the grid and as the city sank further into chaos, luxuries like plenty of hot water were beginning to grow sparse.

 

The sink covered a small corner of the shower. She could probably just sit down there while she scrubbed up.

 

Happy with her plan John began to undress hurriedly. There was very little doubt in her mind that Bane wouldn’t make good on his promise, so she didn’t have much time. She laid her clothes over the counter and stepped inside the shower.

 

The water was hot as soon as she turned the knobs. John groaned in contentment and sank down on to the floor and began to wet the washcloth provided by the hotel. Once it was nice and soaped up she held the spray nozzle over her head and let the water soak her all over. It was heavenly. She scrubbed and rinsed and then used the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner on her hair. She had natural curls that the pixie wasn’t long enough to accommodate, but it fluffed out into an impressive little afro when freshly washed.

 

John rinsed the suds out of her hair. She’d have to hunt down some lotion if she didn’t want to walk around all frizzy. Then again, it wasn’t like there was anyone to impress. Maybe she should just leave it.

 

She closed her eyes and counted to sixty while she just sat back and enjoyed the relaxing heat of the shower. Her ears were strained to hear any foreign noises over the sound of rushing water, but other than that, she tried to loosen her muscles. She was well rested, sort of; she’d be cleaned and refreshed after her shower. She was a little hungry, but nothing debilitating. If Bane let her out of the bedroom then she might be able to try escaping again. If she could just get to the ground floor…

 

John reached her count and leaned up to turn off the water. She stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around her chest as she did, just in case. When she looked at the counter she was far closer to screaming than when she’d woken up.

 

Her clothes were gone, and in their place was a white, terry cloth robe. Which meant Bane, or someone but probably Bane, had some into the bathroom in the short minutes she’d taken her eyes off the door, replaced the rest of her things, and left without making a sound. How had they known she wouldn’t see? How could someone be _that_ quiet?

 

It was too much. John threw open the shower door and pulled the robe on. She tied the belt extra tight, because even though it went past her knees, she was entirely too exposed.

 

Bane was waiting outside the door when she stormed out. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely unperturbed by John’s stomping.

 

“That was really fucking gross,” she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I can’t believe you seriously did that. Where are my clothes?”

 

“Gone.” Bane stood, glancing up and down her body in a single sweep before he turned to the door. “Come. It’s time for our discussion.”

 

 “No,” but still John stomped after him. “No, no, no, no, no! I’m not going to talk to you when I’m practically naked. Give me my shit back.”

 

Outside the door opened to a spacious living room with a dark, L-shaped couch, a coffee table, and a large television. There was a sliding glass door with the curtains pulled back, revealing a balcony, and another amazing view of Gotham. To the other side were a small breakfast nook and a kitchenette. This room would have probably cost an entire month’s paycheck before the siege.

 

Bane sat down on the couch and gestured for John to do the same. She complied, but settled an entire cushion away. The door was past the kitchenette, she probably wouldn’t be fast enough to make it. The sliding door wasn’t a good option either because there was still the matter of how high up they were. It was so frustrating; feeling so close to escape but knowing it was out of grasp.

 

“I am offering you an exchange,” Bane began without preamble. “You are fond of the children who reside at the orphanage where you grew up. I can offer them safety and eventually passage out of Gotham.”

 

John’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t quite been expecting that sort of offer. Not only because Bane would willingly let someone leave the city, but also because he knew about the orphanage. That meant he had to have researched her, which meant he had to have taken an interest in her before she’d been kidnapped. Why else would he spare her life?

 

“In return,” Bane continued, “you will give me your body.”

 

There was no question. For all her earlier declarations, it was inconceivable to let the kids be a sacrifice to her pride. John’s nails dug into her palms at the thought of all of them getting out of this mess. She couldn’t let the chance pass.

 

“Fine,” she spat. “Get them out of Gotham and you can do whatever you want.”

 

“You misunderstand.” Bane chuckled darkly. “This trade will work differently. For every night you please me, I will let two of them over the bridge, no more.”

 

“You can’t—” John’s rebukes rose so quickly that she almost choked on them. “You can’t do that!”

 

“On the contrary, I can do as I please.” He blinked in mock innocence. “And you may do as you please. Have you chosen not to accept my terms?”

 

The bastard had her backed into a corner and he knew it. John would have to live with being his whore for as long as it took to get the kids to safety. She sat up straight and threw her shoulders back. “Fine,” she said firmly. “I accept your terms.”

 

“Good,” said Bane. “We’ll start when I return.”

 

Then he was up and dragging her back to the bedroom before John could protest. He tossed her back onto the bed and leaned against the doorjamb while she struggled to yank the robe down over her thighs. “Do not bother searching for your clothes, Officer Blake. You won’t need then anymore.”

 

“It’s _detective_ now!” Was all John could think to yell at the closing door.

 

 

 -

 

 

The TV in the bedroom had been completely unhooked. When she tried the phone it was, unsurprisingly, dead. John had nothing to do but sit around and stare out the window. She briefly wrote notes on the hotel stationary. Just little things she observed about Bane up close, and what she could see from her view.

 

It was highly unlikely that anything would be useful, but she still tucked them away in little hiding spots all over the room. It made her feel like she was doing something useful, regaining a minute sense of control over her situation while waiting for Bane to return.

 

In the end, that happened all too soon.

 

He never said how long he would be gone, but John had assumed from the use of the word ‘tonight’ that it would at least be several hours. He returned after only two.

 

John was sitting on the bed, still in the robe, and wrapped in a blanket when Bane appeared. She’d just been considering having another go at the TV when the door drifted open. She wondered if she’d ever get used to the size of him. “Now?” She asked, clutching the blanket a little tighter.

 

Bane nodded, stalking towards the bed and removing his coat. At some point while he was gone he’d lost the vest. All he had was a black shirt and the cargo pants/knee pad combo underneath. He raised his eyebrows expectantly when he reached the side of the bed. Of course now, why else would he be there?

 

The bed sank under Bane’s weight as he sat, motioning for John to sit next to him. She cautiously pushed the blanket aside and held her robe closed as she did so. Even with a full foot between them she had to firmly plant her feet on the ground to keep from tilting towards him.

 

“What do you mean you’ll let them go?” It was tempting to just accept his offer, but John wanted to make sure he meant what she wanted him to mean. Semantics seemed like they’d be important when dealing with a man like Bane.

 

“My men will take the children and turn them over to the military on the bridge.” He spoke casually, as though discussing the weather, but his hand came to rest on her leg, squeezing and inching up.

 

John tried to ignore it and keep her voice steady. “And what about when I empty the orphanage; can I send other people out too?”

 

Bane’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “How long do you assume I will be interested in you?”

 

“Hopefully six million days?” John shrugged.

 

“We will see.”

 

Bane pushed his hand all the way up under her robe and between her inner thighs.

 

John stiffened at the contact, but she didn’t resist when he nudged her thighs further apart. She watched his expression with a little trepidation. Back when she’d dated she made more of an effort to keep her lady shaved and smooth, but after graduating the academy there just didn’t feel like any extra time. She kept a neat shop, so to speak, but she wasn’t exactly a pornstar.

 

But Bane didn’t seem to pay any attention to it. His thumb pressed gently on her clit, rubbing in a circular motion.

 

She wasn’t sure what to do. His pants were slightly tented but he didn’t seem particularly aroused. If anything his movements were methodical and vaguely distant. This actually served to relax John a little. Plus, she had to admit, he knew what to do with his fingers. They were big and thick, but he wasn’t clumsy or rushed. He replaced his thumb with his middle finger and started on a slightly faster, slightly firmer rhythm.

 

He pushed at her legs again. John huffed and scooted back on the bed so she could splay her legs.

 

Bane pushed on her shoulders with his free hand, and John got the hint to lie back on the bed. She wasn’t crazy about the idea of being in such a vulnerable position in front of Bane, but considering that she was already naked and had been so since nearly the beginning, she didn’t really feel as though it would make much of a difference.

 

John went onto her back obediently.

 

She hadn’t been expecting this. When Bane said he wanted her to please him, John had figured he’d put her face down on the bed and fuck her carelessly. But no, he worked his hand consistently, turning it and pressing his palm flat against her and teasing around her opening with his middle finger.

 

It felt like defeat when John had to bite her lip to hold back a small moan. She could only take so much fondling before the lazy warmth of his hand became pleasurable. It wasn’t supposed to feel good.

 

Bane paused, looking carefully at her face. “Did I hurt you?”

 

His voice was lower, down to a near growl beneath the mask. It did everything for John’s libido.

 

“I’m fine,” she said, rolling her hips up so she could rub more against the palm of his hand. “This just isn’t what I was expecting.”

 

Bane hummed, accepting the answer and continuing his ministrations. He didn’t look at her face or down between her legs very much. He seemed more interested in staring almost curiously at her chest where her small breasts where covered by the robe.

 

John hesitantly moved and pulled her robe open to bear the whole front of her body. She was a simple, pert A-cup, and she wore shirts with lots of room in the chest, so she wasn’t accustomed to attention in that area. Even during sex she found herself turned over and nailed doggy-style by all her boyfriends; all two of them.  

 

Bane pushed his middle finger inside, and John dropped her head back and groaned as he set a much faster pace than before. His large, thick finger rubbed on her insides, thrusting in and out and all the while his entire palm massaged her. As if attesting to just how long it had been since she was with anyone, his fingers squelched inside of her.

 

“Oh God,” John whined, covering her face. “That’s just uh—”

 

“You’re wet,” Bane rumbled, twisting his hand and adding his ring finger.

 

It was a cruelly blunt, but apt. John was so wet and the heat in her belly was only intensifying. When had anyone ever paid this much attention to her pleasure? Bane kept moving his hand faster and faster, until she couldn’t stop from thrusting down onto his fingers.

 

“Oh shit,” she began to keen. “Oh shit, _don’t stop_.”

 

He didn’t. He leaned in closer, hovering over her and staring even more blatantly at her tits. John arched her back so they would bounce a little more when he fucked her harder. There was something so intoxicating about having Gotham’s Reckoning fingering her so single mindedly. If John got out of this alive she’d be using it as her guiltiest spank bank material.

 

She lost it when she felt his hard cock graze against her leg.  John grabbed Bane’s wrist as her body began to convulse and writhe. She swore loudly, riding out her orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her with every firm thrust of his fingers.

 

When her body finally relaxed back onto the bed, John opened her eyes and couldn’t remember when she’d closed them.

 

Bane pulled his fingers out and held them up in front of John’s face. She turned her face away.

 

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” Bane cupped her tits and squeezed them, smearing her cum uncaringly. “You’ve saved the lives of two children tonight.”

 

“Thanks,” John snorted. Then she paused, because his dick was still pressing against her. In fact, it was beginning to throb as he fondled her chest. “Do you uh…”

 

She let go of his wrist and reached for the front of his pants. Honestly she was still a little hot and bothered, and the way he played with her nipples was starting to excite her little all over again. But Bane caught her hand and pushed her away.

 

“No.” He moved away, standing and haphazardly tossing her robe back around her torso.

 

John stared up at him in confusion. Was that it? All she had to do was let him get her off until the orphanage was empty? Dozens of other possibilities raced through her mind, but she wasn’t able to ask. Bane cast a single look down at his still damp hand, then turned and left the room. He didn’t close the door behind him, and John could hear him leave the room completely.

 

“I… What?”

 

Well fuck if that didn’t make her feel like a whore. John lied on the bed, still barely covered and quickly coming down from her endorphin high. She probably waited around five minutes before she finally accepted that Bane wasn’t coming back. That was just fine with her; she yanked off her robe and threw it on the ground. She could go for a shower anyway.

 

 

 -

 

 

John took a nap after she got out of the shower. She’d meant to stay up and wait for Bane to return, but she found herself exhausted once she finally felt clean. It wasn’t a great feeling, having a guy finger bang her and then just leave the room, even if he was a terrorist. So in the end she decided to sleep.

 

But then when she woke up, it was even worse than before.

 

It was dark outside, as the light pollution outside had been greatly cut down when half the power lines were destroyed by rioters. She stubbed her toe twice stumbling into the bathroom. She’d tried drinking water to fill her stomach at first, but the city water in Gotham was terrible. The aftertaste of it only compounded on top of the fact that she hadn’t brushed her teeth in two days.  

 

Eventually she tried venturing out of her room. The rest of the room was completely empty; it looked untouched. She poked around the kitchenette in hopes of finding food, but there was only an empty bottle of water. It was at that point that she started wondering if she was actually all alone in the hotel after all. She crept to the door and peeked out…only to find two armed guards in the hallway. They wouldn’t let her leave the suite and they wouldn’t bring her any supplies. The only time they spoke was when they told her in heavily accented English to wait for Bane.

 

“I’ve been waiting!” She snarled, kicking the door with her heel after they forcibly pulled it shut. “Pardon me if that fucker has better things to do!”

 

Of course the phrasing made her think of ‘better people to do’ which deflated her annoyance and sent her right back into a small spiral of self-loathing. John trudged back into the bathroom, clutching her robe even tighter around her body. She just wanted to go back to sleep and hope that she’d be back at her apartment when she woke up.

 

Now that she had more perspective and some extra time to think about it, she wasn’t sure how she was even supposed to know he’d stick to his word. In the short time that she knew anything about Bane, he’d blown up a football field, murdered the mayor, and armed an enormous nuclear bomb in the city. If anything she was probably lucky he didn’t fuck her with a lamp or something equally heinous.

 

John jumped and sat straight up when she heard the main door open.

 

Bane barely looked at her, just set a plastic bag on the foot of the bed and sat down on the chair next to the window.

 

It was only the smell of food emanating from the bag that kept her from bodily attacking him. She scrambled towards it and tore open around the knot at the top. Inside was a large Styrofoam cup with a plastic lid, and a spork wrapped in a napkin. She opened it up and sniffed, “is it poison?”

 

“Bean and pork stew.” Bane still didn’t look at her.

 

Well, John didn’t grow up in an orphanage and develop a picky palate. She started shoveling it into her mouth, barely noticing the way it burned her mouth a little.

 

Bane had the decency to wait until she was finished slurping down the last of the broth to offer a small black and white photo. It was a Polaroid of two kids who John recognized from the orphanage; a very young boy and a baby girl, Gavin and Bette. She looked up Bane questioningly.

 

He was looking down at the picture thoughtfully. “We told your priest to give us two children to take over the bridge. He was hesitant to relinquish any of them.”

 

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” John threw the cup on the ground and scooted to the edge of the bed. “I swear to God if you hurt any of them—”

 

“They are unharmed.” Bane squeezed her thigh until she paused. “He accompanied the two youngest of the house to the bridge and watched as we turned them over to the military.”

 

And just like that validation washed over her insides and John sank back onto the bed. She couldn’t help the goofy smile on her face and she looked down at the photo again. There was still something she could do. There were still people she could help. “They’re okay,” she whispered. “They’re going to be okay, I saved them.”

 

“Yes,” Bane murmured, tugging at the knot of her belt. “And now you can save more.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be doing F/M ever again, but there you go. Hope everyone liked it! I'll just slink off and try to finish some more things now > 3>
> 
> And please, feel free to seek out corvincabbage on tumblr if you have some BanexBlake prompts bouncing around your brain~


End file.
